


第九支玫瑰的故事

by JanineeTion



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Cancer, M/M, Step-parents, Teenagers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanineeTion/pseuds/JanineeTion
Summary: 倒计时九日的死亡，和没有解药的瘾。
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 7





	第九支玫瑰的故事

朴正洙领养金希澈的时候，他正好28岁，金希澈差九天10岁。

十岁的孩子对这个世界的认知已经不浅，金希澈不愿改姓，也从来不肯叫他“爸爸”，一口一个“正洙”，他也不恼，反倒觉得这个孩子个性，再配上他明朗的五官，稚嫩中透着些锋利的英气，更让他没办法发火。小孩子从小过的都是苦日子，虽然嘴上不服输，但是行为上从不出格，倒也调皮得可爱。

而人们说孩子是父母的源动力，朴正洙也终于体会到。从前自己起床上班都要在床上仰卧起坐几番，现在为了叫小孩子上学，闹钟一响就从床上窜起来。

/

没过多久金希澈就适应了和朴正洙在一起的生活，朴正洙也适应了为了两人的生活开销而更辛苦的工作节奏。

十二岁的男孩刚开始皮，每天都和同学在路上玩到天黑才回家，仗着自己漂亮的脸蛋和朴正洙的好脾气，总是偷偷溜进门再在人面前撒娇了事。

十四岁的男孩应当情窦初开，但朴正洙没发现他有谈恋爱的迹象，周末也不见他和自己要零花钱出门，只是特别喜欢和自己一起去澡堂，两个人互相搓背。说是搓背，金希澈不是手重了就是手轻了，最后总是他给金希澈搓完而自己摔着毛巾赶走捣乱的小子，花钱让师傅帮忙。

/

十六岁男孩初中毕业，朴正洙和他一起去海边旅行作为礼物。

海风吹着男孩细嫩白皙的皮肤，稍稍长长的头发描绘出风的方向，他穿着宽松又花花绿绿的海滩裤，腿上的肌肉线条流畅有力。

玩累了两人便紧靠着坐在沙滩上，海水一次次地冲刷着脚底的细沙。阳光渐渐倾斜，两人聊天的声调也渐渐放松，变得低沉。

“正洙——”少年转头叫他。

“嗯？”他转过头，看见夕阳洒在少年逐渐长成的身体上，光阴描摹着不算明显的胸肌腹肌，少年的眉眼染上一丝成熟，更多的是不分性别的吸引，眼神真诚而炽热。

朴正洙以为自己的心跳响到快要被对方听见，站起来走到少年身后。

少年怀着一些期待，眼底的炽热分毫不减，转过身，等着接下来那人的动作，手里却捏紧了一把沙子。

“晚饭想吃点什么？”朴正洙蹲下来，让少年依靠在自己怀里，揉乱了少年的头发。

金希澈不知道是失望还是生气，从怀里逃出来一把把沙子打在朴正洙身上，两人又打闹着回了酒店。

/

金希澈十八岁，没等挨过最艰难的那场考试，便住进了医院。一住就是一年多。

/

让朴正洙没想到的是，这么多年过去了，金希澈的母亲在这个时候打听到了自己，并且找上门来说要见面。对方发来的信息上，约见的地址是家附近的一个花店。

他推门走进去，女人从繁忙的包装活里抬头，愣了一下，正准备问要买什么，又立刻反应了过来。

“来啦，坐吧。”女人指了指店里的一个小圆桌，收拾了几下手头的活儿来迎接朴正洙。

“我该称呼您——”

“我应该比你大一点，就叫姐吧。”女人好像挺开朗。

常规的问候之后，两人不可避免地陷入了沉默。

女人等得有些心急，先开了口，说当年老公如何恶劣地对她，说遗弃儿子时自己心里的不舍，说丈夫过世后经济的困难，说想念儿子的心如何迫切……这些朴正洙一一听着，但其中一句话也没回应。

女人激动地说完，又平复了一阵，等朴正洙开口。

朴正洙可怜女人的境遇，但在这样的状况下见到生母，会对金希澈造成多大的伤害难以估计。况且，即使金希澈愿意，他也有私心——或许有些不齿，但是金希澈于他来说，早已不是“养子”这么简单的身份。

“姐，我很感激你生下希澈。没有你，也就没有他。”朴正洙站起身准备走，他高出坐着的女人一大截，女人得仰视着他。

“可我不能把希澈还给你。”

他看见靠门口的一个花瓶，瓶上贴着介绍：“香槟玫瑰，花语：没有你的我是一只失去航线的船。”他从花瓶里拿出一朵花，结了账。

“但是我还是会告诉他你来找过我。”朴正洙走出门。

/

朴正洙坐在沙发上，看着刚拿回家现在被狼狈地插在矿泉水瓶子里的这支玫瑰，忽然想不起来到底为什么要带它回家。

他挠挠头，自言自语：“算了，就当是给自己买的生日礼物。”

/

第二天是周末，朴正洙洗漱完正准备出门，想起来医院里好像是有花瓶——大概是之前金希澈刚住院的时候来看他的人送的花太多，自己又不忍心花就那么枯萎在包装纸里，于是买了个花瓶把花束拆开养着。

他把花抽出来，底端包上湿纸，出门。

/

清晨的医院，几个稍显狼狈的人等在门诊楼大门旁，有的抱着小孩，有的操着外地的口音毫无隐私地打电话。朴正洙从侧边的小路直接走到住院部，或许是想躲开那些四周散发着焦躁的人群。

他推开病房的门，正好碰见刚给金希澈做完晨检的护士，推车上试管架里已经摆了五六个血液样本，走动间医疗器具发出刺耳的碰撞声。

他向护士微微欠身，关上门，发现金希澈在昏暗的光线里早已清醒，靠在升起来的床上。

金希澈的视线跟着他走动的位置，看他从储物柜角落拿起已经落灰了的花瓶，把手里的花放进去，再把喝剩的半瓶水倒进去。白色的花瓣泛着一点香槟色光泽，如果在外面的话，还会闻到它淡淡的香味，只是现在都被消毒水的味道冲散了。

收拾完花，朴正洙暂时坐下休息，才想起来没吃早饭。金希澈最近一直靠输液维持营养，他怕饭的味道勾起金希澈的食欲，只好饿这一顿。

“正洙，把电脑递给我。”金希澈看着那人坐在床边发呆，自己也无聊，“快点，趁还没输液。”

/

“你妈联系我了，我是说……亲生的。”

“所以呢？”金希澈正躺在病床上打游戏，忽然听见这么一句话，立刻合上电脑瞪大了眼睛回应朴正洙。

“所以，你不想见见她吗？她说……”

“说什么？说想和我相认？”整天只能呆在医院里，被药水泡透了的心里早已充满了烦躁，一点火星就能引燃金希澈的脾气。况且人闲下来总是能想到很多该想的不该想的，敏感的话题一旦被提起，好像就已经快走入金希澈想象的那个悲惨的结局。

“你就这么狠心吗？我在孤儿院活了十年，在你这里活了十年，结果亲生父母一出现你就要把我推出去？”说着眼里就有了泪花，金希澈抬手用袖子擦掉，假装没哭，倔强地抿着嘴唇。

“其实我早就替你拒绝了。我也怕再让你难过。”朴正洙走到床头捧起金希澈的脸，抽了张纸仔细拭着他没忍住的那些泪水，“但是你父亲已经去世了，只有她一个女人……他可能挺需要儿子的陪伴的。”四目相对，朴正洙只有心疼。

金希澈在朴正洙的柔声细语里慢慢冷静下来，嘟囔着抱怨：“可是我又能帮她什么，我自己现在连下床都不行。”他被朴正洙抱在怀里，毛茸茸的头顶蹭着那人的腹部。

“而且我不想和你分开。”嗡嗡的声音只振动了朴正洙的一小片衬衫。

/

日子还是那样过着，只是从那天起朴正洙每天都去金希澈母亲的花店买一支香槟玫瑰，顺便向女人说说金希澈长大的故事。当然，他隐密了那些让他心动而难以入睡的部分，像个亲密的父亲一样讲述孩子的成长。

“玫瑰其实能在水里养挺久的，自来水虽然差点，三四天也没问题。”女人说。

朴正洙每天换玫瑰的时候也都看到，花瓣形状饱满，花杆笔直，叶子水分充足。但是他还是每天都走进这家店里来买一支新的，然后换上去。他不想让希澈看见一点点花瓣腐烂的痕迹。

“没事的，姐，新花好看。”他随口回答。

他知道少年总是盯着那支玫瑰发呆，甚至能说出每一天玫瑰成色的变化。

/

像往常一样，他推开门，直接走向花瓶，在金希澈的注视下拿出原来的花，用湿巾包好根部，再把今天买的从包装里取出来。

“给我买一支红玫瑰吧，我不喜欢这个颜色。”少年仰起脸说，他的皮肤苍白而干燥，消瘦的脸庞让他的眼睛看上去更深邃，但瞳孔却是毫无杂质的清澈。

朴正洙转头对上那双眼睛，心里一痛。他如今像玻璃似的脆弱易碎，但骄傲和张扬却分毫未减，像是在透明展示柜里的枪支。

“好，只要我看到就买给你。”朴正洙答应下来，拿出笔记本电脑办公。

/

“很不凑巧，最近行情问题，店里没有进红玫瑰。”女人说。

/

就像从前的很多次那样，金希澈忽然剧烈地疼痛起来，手紧抓着床单揉出一片褶皱。朴正洙叫来医护，少年单薄的躯体上又布置满了各式各样的管道和仪器。

金希澈很久才平复下来，好像比从前都要久。

刚清晰的视野里出现朴正洙布满泪痕的脸。他伸出手，摩擦着朴正洙的脸颊，又轻轻地拉近。

朴正洙的手覆上少年的手腕，因为疾病，几乎是皮肤紧贴着突出的骨头，硌得手心疼。他哭得更厉害却没有声音，感受到脸上那双手用力的方向，配合着贴近。

少年搂上他的脖子，温柔又坚定地一吻，干涩的嘴唇被泪水浸湿。

“这么大人了还要我哄你吗？”金希澈乏力地躺下，一只手抚摸着那人的发尾，两人的鼻尖还相碰着。

他是多么爱这个孩子，那些复杂的感情拥挤在胸腔里争抢着，打翻了他的世界。他努力压抑着情感才让自己不要越界，但迷糊着被少年亲吻时，朴正洙知道一切努力都白费，少年的存在，本身就是对他理智最大的摧残。他还呆呆地望着金希澈，泪水滴在身下人的枕上。

金希澈又仰头吻上，用舌尖滑过对方的唇，“我怕再等就来不及了。”少年的眼里满是诚挚。不过只能到此为止了，有点遗憾呢，他想。

/

这天夜里朴正洙醒来的时间正好是7月10日00：00，闹钟的铃声是金希澈失去心跳的警报。

护士和医生涌进来，朴正洙贴着墙挪出去，几乎要站不稳。

/

“姐，我真的没办法把希澈还给你了。”他扶着面前的矮个子女人，跪在她面前，蜷缩着身体，他哭得无声，只有肩胛骨随着抽泣的频率上下。

“姐，我能再跟你要一个希澈吗。”他对着她的背影喃喃自语。

/

他还是没有买到红玫瑰。

混到下了班回到家，没有洗漱的力气，直愣愣栽在床上。

但闭上眼，立刻出现的就是他在病床上哀嚎的模样。朴正洙现在也想不通，人怎么可以被那么扭曲，原本美丽得晃眼的那张脸，那副身躯，忽然变得如同一个喝空了的易拉罐，扔之前被用力捏瘪，发出“咯吱咯吱”，“咔哒咔哒”的声音。

/

又是快两天没睡了，他翻出两片镇静药物，大概是从医院收拾回家的，不管不顾地吃下去。

他做了一个梦，梦里金希澈家的花店还是开在自己家旁边，一个巷子里。冬天下着大雪，他再去的时候，一群人把店里的家具搬空了。那些人都穿着白衣服，他拉着一个戴口罩的人问，“这个店搬去哪里了？”那个人说，就在马路对面，面朝马路的地方。他跑出巷子，却只看见车流不息的光影。

他梦里的一切都是关于他，但没有出现他的身影。所以这个梦甚至有些治愈，好像能假装从没见过金希澈被病痛撕裂的模样，即使这个梦本身就充满了空虚和迷茫。

/

后来他无数次走进那间红色的屋子，把玫瑰干花按不一样的顺序排列，摆在床上。那些干花保持着和鲜活的时候一样的花型，正好七朵。只是花瓣完全成了淡淡的黄色，没有了香槟色光泽。只是这里永远缺一支红色玫瑰，还有，他的希澈。

他没从那个花店买到红玫瑰，就像他再无法向她要一个希澈。

/

原来人会对悲伤上瘾，如同慢性自残，得了空便回味着，沉溺着，幻觉中感到灵肉剥离的疼痛却以为那是回忆带来的快感。

倒计时九日的死亡，和没有解药的瘾。

**Author's Note:**

> 九支玫瑰，七支香槟玫瑰，一支红玫瑰，还有他的希澈。


End file.
